


Inktober 13 - Annileen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Kenobi - John Jackson Miller
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Jedi savior tendencies, Just one moment has consequences
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan ne peut pas suivre Annileen, tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir c'est une nuit. Une seule. Des années plus tard il découvre que cette courte relation a eu quelques conséquences...





	Inktober 13 - Annileen veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir à Annileen ce qu'elle espérait de lui. Même en mettant de côté la règle des Jedi sur l'attachement, son devoir était de veiller sur Luke. Et la vie d'Annileen sur Tatooine arrivait à son terme après qu'elle ait été éclaboussée par le scandale autour de l'associé de son défunt mari. Une nouvelle vie plus épanouissante l'attendait sur Alderande grâce aux contacts d'Obi-Wan avec Bail.

C'était un peu égoïste de sa part de risquer d'être découvert pour aider la femme qui avait facilité sa nouvelle vie d'ermite et fait battre à nouveau son cœur. Mais pour cette fois il s'était permis de se conduire à nouveau en Jedi protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin - **des** orphelins dans le cas d'Annileen - aussi discrètement que possible (bon les Tuskens étaient au courant mais ce n'est pas eux qui iraient le dire à quelqu'un). Et quand il se trouva seul avec elle pour sa dernière nuit avant le départ, il se permit d'accepter ce qu'elle offrait.

Obi-Wan y repensait de temps à autre, pour réchauffer ses nuits solitaires. Le joli souvenir d'une nuit sans conséquences. Ou du moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme se précipite dans sa hutte sans crier gare. Pour sa défense, Obi-Wan n'avait jamais installé de porte à laquelle on puisse frapper, se contentant d'un tapis - il n'avait pas trop d'argent à dépenser pour une porte en métal et le bois était encore plus rare et cher par ici.

\- **Père !** Euh, pardon, **Général Kenobi !** On a besoin de votre aide ! Ma petite-amie, je veux dire la _princesse_ Leia Organa, a été capturée par Dark Vador alors qu'elle venait de mettre la main sur des données cruciales concernant une nouvelle arme de destruction de l'Empire !

... Comment il allait expliquer ça à Luke ? Et à son fils d'avoir veiller sur un autre enfant que le sien (même s'il avait l'excuse de ne pas être au courant de son existence) ? Sans compter que s'il avait bien compris, Vador était maintenant le _beau-père_ de **son** fils. Qu'allait dire Yoda de tout ce bazar ? Et reverrait-il Annileen ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
